


An End. A Beginning. And Everything in Between

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [6]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All warnings are light to moderate, Alpha Maria, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dehumanization, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Forced Sterilization, Good Father!Howard, I will put warning in the Author's Note before a chapter, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, It seems worse then what it is, Maria is a bitch, Mpreg, Omega Howard, Temporarily Barren, Triggers, Whump!Howard, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the day Tony took his dad away from his abusive mother.</p><p>There was the horror of everything that happened before that.</p><p>There was the joy of everything that happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present: The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been following my works, you know exactly how heartbreaking this is going to be.  
> I'm trying to branch out. I really am. I've wrote some different types of fics I swear. Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :)

Tony drove up to his parents' mansion and parked in the back, on the East End where his dad's lab was. It was thanksgiving break and Tony came home for the holidays. His parents didn't know he was coming though. Tony told them he couldn't make it. He knew if he had told Maria he was coming, she would have sent his dad to California saying the Stark Industries branch in Malibu needed him. SI wasn't even her company. His dad had built it from the ground up even though Maria was the active CEO. She didn't have the brains to maintain a company and she often left his dad with the heavy work and reaped the glory after the hard work was done.

Tony sat in his car for a moment taking a deep breath. He had to prepare himself for what he would probably see before he even went down there.

After a moment, Tony climbed out his car and walked through the back door that lead to his dad's lab. When he got to the entrance door, he input the security code twice and put in a different code before the door opened. That's was the secret to opening the door. Maria has yet to figure it out. Hence why she doesn't spend much time on the East Side.

Tony walked into the lab smiling fondly as he heard clanging and wiring as well as a string of cursing. Tony had to look around, visually search him out at first but he finally caught his dad leaning over into the engine of an unfinished front of end of a jet. His dad had built many from scratch during the years.

His dad must have smelled him because he leaned up suddenly, looking on his direction. When his dad saw him, his face lit up.

"Tony!" Howard said and he looked so happy. He also looked bruised and his forearm was casted. Tony took a deep breath and forced a smile, wrapping arms around his dad when he ran to him. "I thought you weren't going to make it. How's my baby?" His dad said gleefully. He was purring, something platonic omegas did only when they were happy.

"I'm good daddy." Tony said, gently kissing his dad's left check, the cheek that wasn't bruised. His dad smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much." His dad said. Tony sighed. Maria didn't let his dad call him when Tony was at school so he hadn't even spoken to his dad in months.

But remembering all that didn't exactly pull at Tony's heart as it usually did. Because he knew it was finally over.

"I missed you too daddy." Tony said, holding his dad in his arms, smiling. "I got you a present." His dad looked up at him and smiled. Tony pulled the document he got from the court system earlier that week. The document that made his entire day, week, life. Tony unfolded it and handed it to his dad. "The judge gave me Alpha Authority. I can take you away from here of you want. I can take care of you now." Tony said happily. Howard read the document and leaned into Tony's chest.

"So it's over." Howard said in disbelief with tears of joy filling his eyes. Tony nodded and kissed his hair.

"I've got an apartment in Cambridge. You can stay with me now." Tony said. "Then when the company is transferred to my name we can get a bigger place."

His dad smiled and hugged him again. "Darling it could be a hole in the ground, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

Tony smiled and they walked out the lab together. For once the future seemed brighter.


	2. Past: Age Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dehumanization Warning.  
> Since Tony is a super genius his maturity level is high than that of a normal child his age.

Tony was two years old when the lies started.

_Omegas are less than human. Omegas can’t feel._  
_Omegas can’t think on their own. Omegas are whores.  
_ _Omegas were made to be control. Omegas were made to be abused._

_“Oh darling, don’t respect her, she’s an omega.” “No Tony, don’t share with that little boy, he’s an omega.” “No Tony don’t talk to them, they're omegas.”  
“No, Tony, omegas aren’t people. They’re somewhere between less than human and animals.”_

Maria tried to teach him. His private tutor tried to teach him. Society tried to teach him.

Tony was two and a month when he figured out the lies for what they were.  
Maria had taken him to a Botanical Garden. At the end of the walk through, a bouquet of exotic flowers were handed to everyone as they left. Tony took two, one for himself and one for his dad. He was fond of his dad no matter what anyone said because his dad had been the only one nurturing him. Tony told Maria that he was going to give them to someone special.

When they got home, Tony waited until Maria wasn’t around to travel all the way to the east side of the mansion. His dad’s lab was there but Tony didn’t know where it was. He never got to see it; Maria made sure he didn’t. So when Tony got to his intended destination, he was surprised to find that it was almost like the other sides of the mansion. There was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, everything that was on the west side where they mostly lived. The workers lived on the north side. Tony didn’t know what was on the south side.

Tony stood in the middle of the floor looking around in worry. He wanted to find his dad soon before Maria reappeared but Tony didn’t know where to start. He was just about to give up when he found himself suddenly picked up. Tony knew it was his dad immediately because Maria never…interacted with him? Only when it was absolutely necessary. She said alphas weren’t supposed to be attachable. That’s what betas were for.

Tony looked at his breeder and smiled. His dad didn’t smile back. He never did. Instead he kissed Tony’s cheek like always. It was the first thing that got Tony to thinking. If omegas couldn’t feel, didn’t have the mental knowledge to love or hate, if they were just a step above robots, then how and why show affection as he dad sometimes did? During the rare times they were alone together. There had to be something whirring through his brain to have the capability to do something like that.

“I got these for you, daddy.” Tony said, flagging the bouquet in his dad’s face. His dad looked at the flowers for a second then looked at Tony but with the faintest hint of a small smile he took the flowers.

“Thank you.” His dad whispered so quietly Tony wasn’t even sure his dad had said something. Tony nearly fell out his dad’s arms and onto the floor. Never, ever, since Tony was born, does he remember his dad ever talking. NEVER. Granted that was only two years ago but Tony didn’t even know he could talk. But Tony liked his voice. He wanted to hear his dad’s voice again. His dad looked around a bit before he started walking around a corner and then down some stairs. Tony didn’t know where they headed but he barely cared. He was still amazed that his dad could talk.

When they got to the end of the stairs, there was a door with some sort of cool looking lock pad on it. His dad motioned for Tony to pay attention and he typed in a code. Tony memorized it immediately. Type in the same six digits twice then a third eight digit number.

“I’m not going to tell Maria.” Tony said. He never called her ‘mom’ or ‘mommy’ as other kids called their alpha or beta mothers. She hadn’t been that much of a mother to him so Tony regarded her as he would any acquaintance one would be on first name basis with.

His dad smiled a little again and kissed Tony’s cheek. His dad opened the door and Tony saw the lab for the first time. His little jaw dropped. On one side of the room there was a sign that read: FINISHED. There were all types of cool looking guns, weapons, and other pieces of military technology. On the other side there were two helicopters, one finished and one unfinished. Tony was shocked and if this was his dad’s doing, then he was extremely proud.

“Did you do this?” Tony asked. His dad nodded as he walked in the lab and sat Tony on a lab table beside a flower vase with a wildflower in it. His took out the wildflower and threw it in the garbage, stuffing the new flowers in the vase and then pouring some water in it.

Tony barely registered what he was doing because he picked up something glowing and circular. Though the glowing light kept flickering. There was a hole in the back of it and since Tony was nothing if not an experimentalist, he was going to stick his finger in the hole but his dad took the object out his hand.

“That’s not a toy.” His dad informed him in the same whisper-tone he used before.

“What is it?” Tony asked, looking at the glowing object in his dad’s hands.

“It’s called an arc reactor.” His dad said then at Tony’s confused look added. “Think of it as a battery. It powers things.” Now Tony was more amazed by his dad’s intellect than the reactor.

“Maria said you couldn’t think. That’s not true.” Tony said, feeling every bit of betrayed. Though he didn’t know why, it seemed very much like something Maria would do.

“Your mother says a lot of things.” His dad whispered. Tony realized that outside his faint, small smiles, his dad stayed pretty (extremely) stoic.

“Maria!” Tony insisted because as far as he was concerned she wasn’t his mother. His dad gave him a blank look for a second. Tony tried to figure out what he was thinking. Was he thinking about reprimanding him about disrespecting his mother? Or was he glad that Tony didn’t regard her as mother since she didn’t fit the description?

“Maria.” His dad softly corrected himself. Tony had a feeling had he not been an alpha his dad would have reprimanded him. There was something in the edges of his expression that was displeased. So Tony changed his mind.

“I’ll call her mother if you want me to.” Tony said because he didn’t want his dad to be anything other than happy with him. His dad smiled his faint, small smile again. Three smiles in a day. Tony was in euphoria right now. Today had been the first time he ever seen his dad smile.

“Call her whatever you want.” His dad said, reaching out and rubbing Tony’s cheek. He suddenly glanced at the clock on the wall beside them and picked Tony up.

“You better get back to her.” His dad said as he walked back out the lab and up the stairs. Tony’s heart fell. He didn’t want to leave his dad. When his dad reached the top of the stairs he placed Tony on the ground. “You better run along.” His dad and Tony caught the quick, faint sadness that crossed his face. Tony nodded.

“Okay, bye-bye.” Tony said with so much sadness because that’s what he was feeling but he regretted it because sadness crossed his dad’s face again and he reached out, rubbing Tony’s cheek again. Tony realized he would change his mind. Would let Tony back in his lab if Tony asked for it despite how angry Maria would be later. She would punish him harshly and his dad was willing to sacrifice that for Tony.

Tony climbed a couple of stairs and hugged his dad’s legs. “I’ll protect you daddy.” Tony said before he begrudgingly let go and ran back to west side. When he got there, Maria was looking for him.

“Tony, what time is it!” Maria barked at him the moment she saw him. Tony looked at the clock on the wall.

“Two oh one.” Tony answered. He was a minute late and she was honestly about to throw what even Tony and all his two-years of life would call a temper tantrum. Maria spent the next half hour angrily lecturing about how a prestigious alpha always arrives to an appointment at least ten minutes early. When she finally shut up, Maria handed him over to his beta tutor for his evening lessons.


	3. History: Antonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dehumanization Warning. Slight Implied Child Abuse Warning.

History

Howard first knew he was different when he was very young. His father snubbed him. His siblings ignored him. Everyone else in the world treated him as if he were repulsive.

His mother didn’t though. She tried to take care of Howard. She tried to keep him protected.

His mom always kept him close to her, never letting him get too far out of her sight. And Howard stayed close to her too. He knew his mother wouldn't have been protective of him for no reason.

His father hated their relationship. He said it wasn't proper for an alpha and omega to be close. His mother didn't care though. Howard was her child and she was going to love him. It wedged his parent's, what Howard had always gathered, perfect marriage.

His older sister had told him that. She said that their parents had been happily married, that they didn't even argue until the day he was born. Howard felt so remorseful. He asked his mother about it. He'd rather she snub him too than for her to be unhappy.

When he told her that she got the saddest look in her eyes. She told him that he was her miracle boy. Her doctor said she couldn't bare anymore children. His mother had smiled and hugged him, telling him he was her last miracle baby. So she could do nothing less than love him. It made Howard feel a little better.

Howard was two years old when he found out why everyone but his mother hated him.

He had been in his room building a radio from scratch when he heard his parents start arguing. It was one of their loud viscous arguments that they had when they were arguing over Howard so the boy immediately felt a pang of guilt.

A while later they quieted down for a second and Howard heard a soft knocking on his door. It was the way his mother knocked because she never wanted to startle him. His mother said it wasn't good to scare an omega. A second after she knocked his dad nearly kicked his door in making Howard flinch violently. Howard immediately scooted back against the wall because his dad never sought him out for any good reason. His mother screamed no and grabbed his dad's arm but he froze when he saw Howard's project. The nearly finished radio laid in the middle of the room on the floor and Howard had a stack of notes beside it where the boy had detailed every single step he took. His dad just stood there stunned and his mother took the opportunity to rush in the room and scoop Howard up in her arms, holding him close and protectively. She gave his dad a threatening look as well as some pheromones and a growl. His dad glared at her but was too astonished by Howard's work to react the way he normally would.

His dad asked her who had done this? Was the _bitch_ literate already? His mom growled, told his dad to never call her son that word again. She said that he had done it all by himself. She told his dad that Howard was a genius.

His dad looked at him with what Howard was almost too afraid to call pride but it quickly turned into scorn. He said a useless omega couldn't be a genius. If there was to be another genius in the house it would have been their other three alpha children. His dad called him a useless knotslut.

His mother gasped and held Howard close, telling him it wasn't true. Howard hadn't cared about what he said. He didn't value his father's opinion. This was actually the moment when Howard stopped referring to him as his father and started regarding him as Senior because Howard was named after him and his dad was an obstinate, old goat.

Senior snarled, a bitter, harsh sound that scared Howard and he started trembling. His mother rubbed his back to try and comfort him, whispering promises of protection and Senior laughed, saying that protection was a myth. He said in ten years they would have to sell him and there was nothing his mother could do to ago that. His dad said that they had to start training him now so he could sell quickly and get the fuck out their lives.

Howard gasped and looked up at his mother. He didn't want to be separated from her. His mother gave him the saddest look and kissed his cheek. She growled for his dad to leave. Her voice was so aggressive that Howard cringed and Senior made a quick getaway.

His mother sighed when he was gone and sat him on the bed, kneeling down to his level.

 _"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you."_ She said gently with a fond smile. But she looked so sad. Howard stood and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck. He just wanted her to be happy. She sighed again and kissed his cheek.

 _"The world has this misconception about omegas. They think their weak and less than humans but its not true."_ She said, picking up Howard and setting him in her lap when she sat beside him on the bed. The boy nodded in understanding. He did understand her. He understood the big words she always used because she had taught him lots of things. _"When you're older, alphas are going to try to hurt you and break you but don't let them."_ His mother said as she rubbed his cheek. _"You are amazing and are going to do amazing things. Always remember that. And be strong. Don't give up no matter what happens, okay?"_ She asked looking at him with such sorrowful apprehension. Howard nodded.

 _"Okay mommy. I promise I'll be strong."_ Howard said sincerely. She smiled a small sad smile and hugged him.

Howard always remembered her scent. It was a flower scent. She had explained to him once, that every alpha had a flower scent that only an omega in their family could smell. It helped calmed the omegas they were attached too. It always calmed Howard.

Her scent was unique and rare. Parrot Flower she told him. Her scent was that of a Parrot Flower. She bought one for him once. It was beautiful. Just like she was.

His mother's name was Antonia.

Past

Maria had supposedly confined him to the lab. Told him not to come out until the latest demand from the Army was finished. Howard had finished it. He finished it the first week the project was assigned; he just didn’t tell Maria. Now he had time to finish the thing he wanted to finish like that chopper he had going on in the corner.

But he really couldn't concentrate today. He kept thinking about his mother. Howard thought about her a lot but this was sparked by Tony. His little alpha baby. He was so much like his grandmother and he had never met her.

In that huge bouquet Tony brought him, there was a Parrot Flower. Five of them. It warmed Howard's heart to see that. They were rare so Howard hadn't expected to see that many of them.

Howard smiled fondly as he rubbed one of the petals a little, gently so it wouldn't break. Tony had his grandmother's scent. Howard was glad he did. Maria's scent had always been retched to him.

He hadn't expected to be able to spend a little time with his baby boy today. It was so...God, Howard didn't even know but he was in euphoria. He loved Tony more than anything in the world and he was so grateful his son didn't scorn him or disrespect him the way his mother had taught him to. Howard was so proud of Tony for that. He had always been afraid that his son would grow up to be a monster but so far he was nothing but a little angel.

The habits Tony picked up were also interesting. The way he called Maria by her first name the way Howard called his father Senior caught him off guard for a moment. Though Maria actually loved Tony she was just...Maria. A soulless asshole. Howard actually felt sorry for her on rare occasions when she wasn't abusing him, trying to break him.

Howard didn't break though. It probably seemed line he had because he was now submissive and...conditioned -he hated to admit that- but just when she thought he was in the palm of her hands, he would defy Maria and it would piss her off completely. It was a Pyrrhic victory since his punishment would end up being excruciating but Howard didn't care. He just wanted to keep the promise he made to his mother.

"I'll protect you daddy." Howard kept hearing Tony promise again and again in the back of his mind. It was something that Howard's mother would have said, would have done. Tony was really so much like her.

That's why he was her namesake.


	4. Beginning: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Warning. :3 The Present chapters will always be fluffy.

Present

His dad was restless. He couldn’t sleep. It was almost like he thought Maria was going to suddenly going to appear and drag him back to that wretched mansion. Tony had expected that. It was his first night in Tony’s apartment and he knew his dad was still very fearful.

His dad liked his apartment though. He said it had a personal, homey feel that the mansion lacked. The mansion lacked a lot of things and it had been too big. That’s why Tony found a smaller place and he could tell his dad was grateful for that too. His dad said it was something his mother would have chosen. Tony never met his grandmother but his dad talked about her all the time. His dad rarely spoke of his father or siblings. Tony knew they had hurt him pretty bad but his dad had never been specific about how and Tony never wanted to know. He could fill in the blanks anyway.

Tony was in the living room, sitting on the floor, back against the couch, studying a little. His dad was lying on the couch, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. He just loved being around his son.

"Thanksgiving is in two days." His dad said suddenly. Tony smiled and turned his head to look at him. "I get to cook a Thanksgiving dinner for you." Tony's smile widened. He had been thinking about that since he got the court document. He couldn't wait; his dad was the best cook ever. Tony might be slightly biased but who cares.

"I know; I'm excited. We've never been able to do that before." Tony said and it was true. Maria wouldn't let his dad in the dining room at all. She made him cook and then made him eat with servants. Tony tried to push that memory out of his mind. He didn't want to get angry. His scent altered when he was upset and it would upset his dad. Tony didn't want his dad to be anything other than calm.

"Yeah, that's going to be so nice." His dad said happily and now he was starting to sound slightly sluggish. Tony rubbed his cheek. He was once again marveled by how young his dad looked. Tony never asked his dad how old he was. He never wanted to know. He knew his dad was young when Senior, as his dad regarded him, sold him. Only eleven. Tony had seen the bill of service and always hoped he hadn't been conceived when his dad was only a child.

His dad smiled at him, "You're my miracle baby, you know? My miracle alphaboy." His dad said. Tony smiled; His dad always seemed to know the right things to say. He was just feeling so guilty, hoping he hadn't caused his dad any unnecessary pain. His dad's words warmed his heart. He kissed his dad's cheek.

"You should get some sleep daddy." Tony told him. His dad shrugged.

"I'm too happy to sleep." His dad said with a smile that reflected how happy he was. Tony was so glad. He really hadn't seen his dad happy while he was growing up. "You know I was thinking, maybe we should by a mansion but not for us." His dad said suddenly, thoughtfully. Tony's brow furrowed in confusion but he didn't say anything because he knew his dad would continue. "That way you can buy omegas." His dad said and Tony didn't freak because he knew where he was going with this.

"So that way we can take care of them and keep them out of bad situations." Tony said, quickly catching on and his dad nodded. "Daddy, you're a genius. Did you know that?" His dad chuckled sleepily.

"Of course, that's where you got your brains from." His dad said. Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek. His dad drifted into sleep just a few seconds after. Tony smiled and stood, gently picking him up. He took his dad to his room and gently laid him in the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. Tony went and got all his textbooks, going back to his father's room. He sat at the desk he had in his dad's room and continued to study. He had just been separated from his dad too much and for too long that he didn't want to ever be that far from him again.


	5. Past: Age Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child Abuse Warning. Domestic Abuse Warning. BAMF Howard Warning.

Tony was three when Maria tried to separate him from his breeder.  
\-------------------------------  
“Daddy I need you to cut off my tumor.” Tony said as he walked into his dad’s lab. His dad’s head whipped over to him and slight shock covered his face. Tony had been visiting his dad a lot during this past year. It wasn’t as much as he wished he could but at least once a week Tony tried to see his daddy. He had seen his dad a couple of days ago but this was an emergency plus Maria was at a business meeting and Tony knew she wouldn’t be back until late tonight.

“Tony baby, I don’t think you have a tumor.” His dad said in a soft-spoken voice that sounded slightly amused. It wasn’t the whisper that his dad used to speak in a year ago and Tony was glad that he had gradually started to speak up. Tony didn’t have to strain to hear him anymore. Though when Maria or any of the other servants were around, his dad went back to the whisper.

“Yeah I do, it’s at the end of my pee-pee.” Tony explained as he walked over to his dad, a pair of scissors in his hand. His dad picked him up and hugged him, kissing his cheek as he did every time they saw each other. His dad looked at the scissors and made this sound, a huff kind of sound. Tony might be crazy but it almost sounded like a laugh or a chuckle.

“That’s not a tumor darling, that’s your knot. It’s supposed to be there.” His dad explained as he sat Tony on the lab table, taking the scissors and setting them to the side. Tony immediately picked up the arc reactor he and his dad had been working on for a while now and his dad immediately took it out of his hands as he did every time but he held it out so Tony could examine. His dad told him that if he messed with it too much he could shock himself.

“Oh, so it’s not killing me?” Tony asked and his dad shook his head with an amused, small smile. Tony picked up a tool that his dad gave him and started tapping on the reactor. “Why is it there? I think the copper is too weak.”

“Because you’re an alphaboy.” His dad answered. “And I think you’re right. What should we replace it with?” His dad asked. He had been teaching Tony for a while now, around eight months and Tony liked his dad’s lessons a million times better than the tutors Maria had hired for him. They kept trying to teach him things Tony already knew or could easily read a book and find out.

“We shouldn’t use another base metal. Maybe something ferrous.” Tony guess and his dad nodded with a slight smile.

“Very good.” His dad said. That was another reason why Tony liked learning from his dad, he gave Tony positive feedback when he got something right and if he got something wrong his dad was understanding and help him figure it out. Tony’s tutors and Maria yelled at him when he got something wrong.

“Do you have a knot daddy?” Tony asked because this knot-thing was becoming more and more interesting. His dad shook his head.

“No, I’m an omega. We don’t have knots.” His dad said as he picked Tony up. “I’ll give you a book to read about it, okay?” His dad said as he grabbed the reactor and walked over to another workstation where all his metals and elements were stored but he didn’t seat Tony beside him. His dad put goggles on Tony along with some gloves and wrapped him in a lab coat, even covered his feet. Tony always thought he looked silly in the get up but his dad said it was to protect him. His dad didn’t put on that much though, only some gloves and a pair of goggles. His dad turned on some machines and started working on the reactor.

Tony loved to see his dad work. It seemed like it made him happy.

~

You’ve been spending too much time with that whore Maria told Tony a few weeks later. Tony didn’t know what a whore was but he knew it was a bad word.

“Don’t call him that.” Tony said. He didn’t care if Maria didn’t like his dad or not, Tony loved him and he didn’t want her calling his dad bad names. Maria scowled down at him.

“You do not defy me. If I say it’s a whore than you’re just going to have to live with it.” Maria growled aggressively. Tony cringed. “Don’t go in its lab again. Stay away from it.” Maria demanded. Tony just glared up at her. But what could he do. As much as Tony hated to admit it, Maria was his mother.

“But I love him.” Tony said quietly because it was true. He loved his daddy and he couldn’t see how that could be a bad thing. Maria snarled at him as if he just said the worst thing in the world and Tony flinched again.

“What have I taught you Tony?” Mara growled. Tony didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to repeat those words. “I taught you that omegas are disgraceful. They were made to be hated and abused not loved. They’re sup-”

“You’re lying!” Tony yelled, cutting her off completely because it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. He could never hurt his dad. Disgust and contempt covered Maria’s face and she grabbed his arm, she grabbed it so hard it hurt and she slapped him. Hard!

“You do not talk back to me!” Maria growled as she hit Tony again. Tony kept trying to pull away, to get away from her but her grip was too tight. “You will do as I tell you!” Maria growled as she raised her hand again, Tony closed his eyes and prepared for the hit. And he most certainly heard skin hitting skin but it wasn’t on him. And it wasn’t a slap. It sounded like a punch. Tony had just opened his eyes when he found himself being scooped up into protective arms.

“Hit me all you want Maria but you won’t hit my son!” His dad…growled? Tony’s pretty sure it was a growl and he didn’t even know his dad could growl. He was always taught that omegas didn’t have dominating traits but that must not have been true because his dad was also spewing out pheromones, protective ones. Tony looked over at Maria; she was leaning against the wall, a hand cradling her cheek from where it looked like her dad had hit her. The best part was that Maria looked so scared. Tony had never seen that look on her face before but it was definitely refreshing.

But she was pissed. Tony could tell by her scent. Tony gripped on to his dad tightly; he knew his dad would suffer for this later, when Tony wasn’t around and he actually wished his dad would have just let Maria hit him instead of the beating his dad would receive later. His dad kissed his cheek and rubbed his back to try and comfort him a little.

Maria stood up straight, giving his dad the most hateful glare though she didn’t seemed as confident as she tried to put off. “I don’t know who you think you are,” Maria said, aiming for intimating but she sounded intimidated, “but I will not tolerate-”

“LEAVE!” His dad snarled aggressively. Maria startled and scampered out the room in record time. She had just been utterly bitched. Tony what that bad word meant and he knew that Maria was going to be livid later. She was now but his dad was in what Tony guessed was the omega version of safe-mode right and it seemed best for Maria to steer clear.

“Baby, are you alright?” His dad asked Tony, his tone changing completely to something soothing. Tony nodded and laid his head on his dad’s shoulder. He hadn’t been crying; Tony didn’t want to cry because that’s what babies did but he couldn’t stop the tears as they fell out his eyes. “It’s alright now baby. It’s okay.” His dad soothed him as he carried Tony to his room. He closed the door behind them and sat Tony on the bed, kneeling down to his level, and wiping his tearful eyes. The thing was that Tony wasn’t even crying because Maria had hit him; he had expected nothing less from her.

“You should have let her hit me. She’s going to hurt you now.” Tony said as he stood wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. “And I won’t be able to protect you now.” Tony cried. His dad sighed and rubbed his cheek. Tony looked at him. He was distracted for a moment because his dad was showing emotion. There were a lot of emotions covering his face. Hurt, fear, love, apprehension. Tony was shocked.

“That’s not for you to worry about darling. I’ll be alright.” His dad reassured him but Tony knew better. He knew his dad was just saying that to calm him. Tony noticed that his dad wasn’t soft-spoken right now. He was speaking at a normal tone. Tony could also hear an accent in his voice. Tony wondered where it was from but he didn’t have time to ask before someone knocked on Tony’s door. Him and his dad both startled but it was only Jarvis’s muffled voice, saying that Maria requested the omega’s appearance. Tony was angered again. He was pretty sure his dad had a name.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked him as he tightened his grip around his dad. His dad was quiet for a moment, looking between Tony and the door.

“Howard.” His dad said as he stood. Tony got scared because he thought his dad was going to leave but he only walked over to Tony’s dresser and grabbed some pajamas for him. “I’m going to give you a bath and then tuck you in bed, okay darling?” His dad said with a soft smile as he picked Tony up and carried him into the bathroom and started running his bath. Tony was glad, his dad had never given him a bath and tucked him in before but Tony still noticed the fear in his dad’s expression.

Tony knew Maria was probably getting more and more pissed by the second but he decided not to think about it too. He was just glad to be with his dad. After his bath and his dad tucked him in his bed, he kissed Tony on the cheek. He probably would have left but Tony kept a firm hold on his dad’s hand; Tony held on as tightly as his little hands could. His dad sighed and lied down beside Tony, holding his son tightly in his arms, rubbing his cheek.

“You should sleep baby. I’ll be alright.” His dad reassured him. Tony was going to try and stay awake anyway but his dad’s chest started making this soft, rumbling sound that eased all the tension out Tony’s shoulders and he found himself getting tired without wanting to.

“What’s that?” Tony asked sleepily. His dad smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m purring. Omega’s purr automatically when they’re happy.” His dad explained. “You make me happy.” Tony smiled and relaxed fully his dad’s embrace. And very soon he was in a deep sleep.


	6. History: Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Abuse of a Minor Warning. Sibling Incest Warning. Domestic Violence Warning.

History

August fifteenth. That was Howard’s birthday. It was today. No one remembered and no one cared except for his mother. She baked Howard his favorite cake and she bought him three presents. Three because he was three years old. It was traditional for alphas and betas. She told Howard that he deserved it too.

His mother didn’t by him any toys because she knew Howard would care about those types of things. So she bought him a telescope. An expensive one. She also bought him a book with a hundred science experiments in it. Then she bought him a box full of the materials he would need to run those experiments. Howard loved it all. He was going to hide it all but she told him that he didn’t have to. His mother told him that she explained to everyone in the household that it was his stuff and it was to be touched by nobody but him. Howard instantly calmed because whenever his mother made rules like that, everyone followed it. His mother could be very, extremely aggressive. Especially when it came to Howard.

A week later, Howard had been reading about constellations in the science book his mother bought him and he was just about to run one of the experiments when he heard voices outside his door. Howard walked up to his bedroom door and cracked it, peeking out into the living room. He saw his oldest brother, Edward. He was in college but he must have been visiting for the weekend. Howard didn’t really know Edward, he had left for college when Howard was two and he wasn’t really around unless it was a weekend or the summer.

Howard quietly closed his door and went back to his experiment. He did stay around his family too much. He had lots of siblings, three alphas and four betas, but he was never around them. They didn’t like him and his mother told him that it might be best if he just separated himself. So he did. He did talk to his older sister, Arin, sometimes. She used to be really cruel to him but during this past year she had been becoming…not exactly nice but less mean.

A while later though, there was a soft knock on his door. Howard thought it was his mother because she knocked like that but when he opened the door he saw Edward and automatically tensed. His brother was tall and broad and really quite scary looking because he was an alpha and Howard didn’t know what he wanted. Though all he did was look down at Howard curiously.

 _“I didn’t scare you did I. Ma said if I knock too loudly, I’ll scare ya.”_ Edward said as he knelt down to Howard’s level. The boy was too afraid to talk so he just shook his head. Edward’s expression went from curious to soft. _“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to see what you were working on. Ma said you were already reading and everything. Got some science projects going on?_ ” Edward said. Howard nodded and continued to look at him. He knew that Edward probably wanted to see those experiments but his mother hadn’t said to let anyone other than her in his room so Howard wasn’t. He didn’t even let Senior in, much to the old goat’s vexation.

Edward smiled knowingly and stood, calling out for their mother. When she came around the corner Howard walked over to her and she picked him up. After Edward explained the situation to her, his mother smiled and kissed Howard’s cheek.

 _“It’s alright darling.”_ His mother told him. _“Edward won’t hurt you. You can let him. But only me and Edward okay.”_ She asked and Howard nodded. _“Good, I’m going to go start dinner. You two have fun.”_ His mother said as she placed him back on the floor. Howard walked into his room and held his door open so that Edward could come in. Howard knew his mother wouldn’t leave him with someone who would hurt. Edward smiled and walked in, sitting down on Howard’s bed. When Howard closed the door, he locked it. He walked into his closet and pulled out all his projects. He had done about thirty of the hundred in the book. His brother’s jaw dropped and he picked up one of Howard’s notebooks.

 _“You did all of this.”_ Edward asked. Howard nodded and handed him the book his mother bought him. _“She told me that she gave it to you for your birthday.”_ Edward said and Howard nodded. He wasn’t talking because he was too afraid to talk. Not because he thought Edward was scary but he was an alphamale. Edward gave him a soft smile and picked Howard up, sitting him in his lap. Howard was a little intimidated until he smelled Edward’s scent. It was a calming scent. Howard was learning; that’s how an omega could tell what type of person an alpha was. If there scent was calming then they were trustworthy.

 _“What’s your scent?”_ Howard asked and Edward smiled.

 _“Plumeria.”_ Edward said and Howard leaned into his chest.

 _“I like your scent. It’s pretty.”_ Howard said and Edward chuckled. They hung out for a while; Edward helped him run his constellation experiment. Howard liked his older brother. He was kind and gentle like their mother. Howard figured their mother asked Edward to spend some time with him, so he wouldn’t be so lonely.

Later after dinner, Howard was in his room working on another experiment. It was late, around two and he knew he should be in bed but he wasn’t tired. Everyone else was in bed. Or so Howard thought. His door suddenly flew open, nearly startling the life out of Howard and his second oldest brother walked in, Isaac. Howard didn’t like Isaac. His scent was retched and he always gave Howard the most horrific looks.

 _“You know you’ve been dividing the family.”_ Isaac said as he walked in and sat beside Howard on the bed. Howard was scared; he moved to climb out the bed but his brother grabbed him and sat him in his lap. His scent didn’t calm Howard; it put him on edge but the boy didn’t say anything. He was too scared. _“It’s bad enough you took mom away from us but did you have to take Edward too.”_   It was an exaggeration. Edward had only spent a few hours with him, after dinner their oldest brother hung out with the rest of the family.

 _“Put me down.”_ Howard said softly. He had meant to speak louder but he was afraid. His brother looked at him in faux hurt.

 _“What? Edward can hold you but I can’t.”_ Isaac said. Howard nodded and started trying to squirm out of his brother’s lap but he kept a firm grip on Howard. _“Fine, I don’t even want to bothered with you anyway, you useless omega but dad asked me to help train you for him. Since mom won’t let him do it.”_ Isaac said as he laid Howard on the bed. Howard had no idea what he meant by “training” but he knew it couldn’t have been a good thing. Especially if it was something his mother didn’t want Senior to do it. And when Isaac took off his pants, he knew something was wrong.

 _“Please don’t.”_ Howard said softly; he was too afraid to raise his voice but his brother covered his mouth with his hand. Isaac didn’t say anything as he pushed his fingers inside of Howard. The boy would have screamed if his mouth hadn’t of been covered. It hurt. Whatever he was doing hurt so much and Howard wanted him to stop. He tried to fight, to hit or kick Isaac somehow but he wasn’t strong enough. Isaac laughed in his face.

 _“You’re going to have to break at some time omega. You might as well do it now.”_ Isaac said and Howard bit the inside of his hand. He received a slap for that but Howard didn’t care. Isaac had said he was trying to break him and Howard wasn’t going to let that happen. His mother had told him not to. She told him to be strong.

There was so much going on that Howard didn’t know anyone else was in his room until Isaac was suddenly snatched off him. Howard at first thought it was his mother and he started to feel guilty immediately but he was relieved when he saw Edward. His oldest brother literally threw Isaac out into the hall and slammed the behind him.

 _“Oh God, you’re bleeding.”_ Edward said as he walked back over to Howard. He wrapped a blanket around Howard and cradled the boy in his arms.

 _“Don’t tell mommy.”_ Howard said immediately because he knew his mother would be so hurt if she found out that one of her children had hurt him and Howard didn’t want to divide the family any more than what it already was. _“You can’t tell her, she’ll be so upset.”_ Howard said. Edward sighed as he picked him up. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he only sighed again and carried Howard out the room. Isaac wasn’t in the hall anymore and Howard wondered where he had gone. His mother was already meeting them though, asking Edward what was wrong as she took Howard into her arms. The boy looked up at Edward pleadingly, hoping he wouldn’t tell. But Edward just rubbed his cheek and told her everything. Much to Howard’s dismay.

His mother gasped and held him close to her chest, cradling Howard in her arms. She told him that she wasn’t angry with him but Howard knew she wouldn’t be. There was so much sudden pain in her face and that was what Howard had been afraid of. She always took such good care of him; he didn’t want to cause her any pain. She kissed his cheek and told him that it wasn’t his fault. She handed him back to Edward and told him to clean Howard up and stay with him while she figured everything out.

Edward did too. He gave Howard a bath, dressed him in some new pajamas, and stayed with him all night.

Past

Howard knew he was going to regret saving his son but Howard didn’t care. He would gladly do it again and again no matter how bad Maria beat him. And she was most certainly beating him bad. He was bloody and bruised but she kept hitting him. Howard didn’t fight back. As hellish as it was, Howard still valued his own life. Being safe-mode was one thing but fighting against Maria without motivation would prove to be fatal.

The thing that scared him the most though was when he smelt Tony’s scent in the area. His son was probably already traumatized; the last thing he needed to see was his alphamother beating the living crap out his omegadad.

Thankfully though, the first person Howard saw wasn’t Tony, it was Jarvis. He calmly and cautiously walked up to Maria and tapped her shoulder. God that was dangerous. Jarvis was a beta and Maria was viscous. Legally, she could beat the shit out of him to and the law would do nothing more than slap her on the wrist. If that. Jarvis told her that someone important was here to see her. Maria gave Jarvis the deadliest look. But Jarvis stood his ground until she finally walked away.

Howard thanked Jarvis and tried to crawl to this felt. He almost fell but Jarvis caught him and sat him on the couch. Blood stains got all over the damn thing but Howard couldn’t bring himself to care. Jarvis left for a moment. Howard didn’t know where he went; the beta had probably told him but Howard was in too much pain to register anything. Though he did noticed that Tony’s scent suddenly lifted and Jarvis reappeared. The butler told him that he put Tony back to bed. Howard asked him if he saw anything and took great relief when Jarvis told him no. Jarvis also had a couple of first aid kits with him and he patched Howard up.

Jarvis was great. He really was. But he didn’t put Howard on the same level as him. Granted, he saved his ass from Maria when she was on a rampage but he still referred to Howard as ‘omega’. He expected Howard to keep his eyes down casted when he was around. He expected Howard to refer to him as ‘sir’. And Howard didn’t hold that against Jarvis. It was what he was taught. The omega was just glad that Jarvis was gentle.

Not as gently as his mother though. Not as gentle as Edward.

Howard thought about Edward a lot. He was kind to him. He always tried to protect him. Howard never knew why but he always figured it had something to do with their mother. Either way Edward was the best example of an alphamale Howard ever had and he tried his best to raise Tony to be like Edward. To be the best alpha Tony could be.

That’s why Howard named him Anthony Edward.


	7. Beginning: Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced Steralization Warning

"Daddy, how old are you?" Tony asked his dad from his seat at the island as he did some homework and watched his dad cook. His dad's brow furrowed a little and he sighed.

"How old do I look?" His dad asked, neatly avoiding the question. Tony thought about it for a moment. His dad looked terribly young. Tony would have said twenty-five but that would have meant that his dad had him when he was nine since Tony was sixteen and that was just too young.

"Like twenty-seven." Tony guessed and his dad shook his head. "Thirty?" Tony guessed again but he didn't think his dad was that old. Though Tony hoped he was; the older the better. His dad sighed and shrugged as he shook his head again.

"Why do you ask?" His dad asked and Tony shrugged.

"I don't know; I guess...I always though you had me when you were pretty young and the younger you were..." Tony trailed off with a downhearted. He couldn't even begin to imagine how terrifying that must have been for his father. His dad sighed, turning to Tony, and reaching out to rub his cheek with a small smile.

"Doesn't matter how young I was, it was the happiest day of my life." His dad said with all the honesty in the world. Tony just had to smile a little and sadly. "I'm twenty nine." His dad said. Tony nodded slowly and slightly dismally.

"So you were only thirteen." Tony said quietly. "You were still just a kid." Tony said and his dad sighed.

"All I've ever cared about was that my baby was alright. I almost lost you. Delivering you was hard and you were always sick when you were a baby. Always having to visit a hospital." His dad said and slight sadness covered his eyes. "She wouldn't let me see you when you were in the hospital. I would be so worried until she brought you back home. I would be so scared." Tony’s heart dropped entirely; that must have been excruciating to endure; and to top it off, his dad was only thirteen or fourteen at the time. His dad smiled and pinched Tony's cheek. "But you're all big and strong now, aren't cha? My strong alphaboy." His dad said, looking at Tony as if he were the best thing in the world. Tony took comfort in that. Though this new knowledge stayed in the back of him mind as he watched his dad cook, surfacing every now and then until Tony had to bring up one last thing.

"You're still very young daddy, would you like to have another child, perhaps, one day." Tony asked. Though, even if he did, Tony was wondering just who the sire of that child would be; what alpha would Tony trust enough to let him (or her) be with his father? His dad didn't say anything though, just looked at him thoughtfully and...hopefully? Technically his dad had been 'fixed' -as if he were some damned dog. Maria had a doctor tie his tubes. She said that he already ruined their only child as he wasn't going to give him the chance to ruin another. His dad had been completely crushed by the whole procedure; it was one of the few times Tony had ever seen him cry.

But it was reversible. The doctor who complete the operation, Ho Yinsen, was an alpha. And a kind one. When he saw how gentle Tony was to his dad, the doctor pulled Tony aside, telling him that he did everything very loosely and it could easily be undone without causing his dad any harm. Yinsen also said that his dad's body might just heal itself. Tony was almost thinking it had. Mostly because when it was first done, his dad would get horrible heats. Painstaking ones. Maria had been glad for that because from what Tony could gather, his dad's body doubled in...everything. Tony wasn't quite sure what that meant because he never research that side of an omega before. He wasn't too keen on finding out about his dad's sexual organs. But during the past year, his dad's heats started taming until his heats were easy like they used to be. So he figured the problem fix itself.

"I haven't had a heat in a couple if months." His dad said suddenly, snatching Tony out of his thoughts.

"Like at all? For how long?" Tony asked and his dad shrugged slightly.

"Around four months?" His dad said and Tony nodded thoughtfully. "I'm guessing the..." His dad took a deep breath, " _Procedure_ wasn't permanent." The surgery had always been a hard thing for his dad to talk about.

"But Yinsen told me it wasn't permanent. I'm sorry; I should have told you that." Tony said but his dad waved it off, putting a hand on his stomach. His dad looked happy, elated but there was also this edge of dark concern in his face.

"I guess I'm having another little one. I hope it'll be alright." His da said worriedly. Tony took his had and squeezed it a little.

"Everything be alright daddy. You'll be taken care of this time." Tony said with all the sincerely in the world. Because it was true. Tony would make sure his dad would never be abused again.

His dad smiled, "I know."

 

And just like Tony figured it would be, this Thanksgiving was the best one of Tony's entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
